Who Are You?
by JoliesMe
Summary: ... And what are you doing here?" Features HP:DH when Harry was going to Voldermort. No change in HP story. One-shot about Bookman recording the Wizarding World's war. A little more to just the war. Innocence magic? Harry Potter Magic?


_**Who are you?**_

_A Harry Potter— -man Crossover_

_**Disclaimer**__: No. I don't own._

* * *

_"You have fought," said the high, cold voice, "valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."_

_"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."_

_"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately."_

_"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."_

_"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

_Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads frantically, looking at Harry._

_"Don't listen to him," said Ron._

_"It'll be all right," said Hermione wildly. "Let's—let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan— "_

_She glanced at Snape's body, then hurried back to the tunnel entrance. Ron followed her. Harry gathered up the Invisibility Cloak, then looked down at Snape. He did not know what to feel, except shock at the way Snape had been killed, and the reason for which it had been done..._

_They crawled back through the tunnel, none of them talking, and Harry wondered whether Ron and Hermione could still hear Voldemort ringing in their heads as he could._

_You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest...One hour..._

_Small bundles seemed to litter the lawn at the front of the castle. It could only be an hour or so from dawn, yet it was pitch-black. The three of them hurried toward the stone steps. A lone dog, the size of a small boat, lay abandoned in front of them. There was no other sign of Grawp or of his attacker._

_The castle was unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted entrance hall were stained with blood. Emeralds were still scattered all over the floor, along with pieces of marble and splintered wood. Part of the banisters had been blown away._

_"Where is everyone?" whispered Hermione._

_Ron led the way to the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway._

_The House tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand._

_The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall. Harry could not see Fred's body, because his family surrounded him. George was kneeling at his head; Mrs. Weasley was lying across Fred's chest, her body shaking. Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks._

_Without a word to Harry, Ron and Hermione walked away. Harry saw Hermione approach Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hugged her. Ron joined Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders. As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred. Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling._

_The Great Hall seemed to fly away, become smaller, shrink, as Harry reeled backward from the doorway. He could not draw breath. He could not bear to look at any of the other bodies, to see who else had died for him. He could not bear to join the Weasleys, could not look into their eyes, when if he had given himself up in the first place, Fred might never have died..._

_He turned away and ran up the marble staircase. Lupin, Tonks... He yearned not to feel... He wished he could rip out his heart, his innards, everything that was screaming inside him..._

—_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 33_

* * *

The red-headed man was standing alongside another shorter man who had his hair in a weird fashion. The shorter man was older and was carrying a book. It was yet another war. A war that they had to see through and record them down. The last war they had been was in Italia, just a few days ago.

"The only thing equal in war is suffering," the older man said, as he wrote words down in the thick book of his.

The younger man, the red-hair, had not spoken a single word when he had arrived. He simply stared at the dead and injured. He simply observed at those mourning and those silent. No one had noticed them, and they did not intend to be noticed at all.

The red-head glanced at a family, far at the end of the Great Hall of this school, Hogwarts. They had hair like his own, red but not quite the same shade of flame. He saw the man lying on the ground: another red-head.

He heard the dead's name: Fred, and heard them crying, mourning for him. The Great Hall was silent, sobbing and crying was the thing heard. Three teenagers walked in. One with messy black hair, another had red-hair and the last, was a girl with bushy brown hair. The girl and the red-head was a pair while the messy-haired was alone. The red-head looked over and saw his family and joined them; the brunette walking over as well. The messy-haired was left alone, looking down the long line of dead men and women, young and old alike. He saw someone, or two someones beside the red-head family and turned, running out of the hall.

Death was not uncommon for the Bookman Junior. Mourning was not uncommon for the Bookman Junior. He had seen too much.

Magic was not unknown to the Black Order. They had known, of course, for all of eternity that Wizards, Witches, Goblins, Giants and all those had existed. They had known, if not how did all the history would have been recorded down. The Bookmen had recorded them.

Akuma had appeared, formed from the Magical Community and the Black Order had sent three Exorcist, two had volunteered. The third was in fact, dealing with the wretched beasts outside.

Someone dragged another in the hall. The boy who was dragging had a blotchy face and he was injured. He had passed the 'being dragged' to another helper and searched for another person. He spotted the person, it would seem like it and walked over purposefully.

Lavi had seen too much. He lay back on the wall beside Bookman, arms folded. He sighed and gave another long stare at Bookman who nodded his head, approving that it was time they leave. It was evident who will be winning the war. This side of the war had lost too much. It was time to leave and record from the other side of this war. Lavi closed his eyes and leaned backwards, tilting his head upwards, waiting for Bookman to finish.

Then, he heard it. His eyes snapped open looking at the boy in front of him. He was not supposed to spotted. Bookmen were not supposed to be seen. Yet, the boy had noticed them. This boy saw them when everyone else had ignored them, not bothering them at all. Lavi and Bookman knew they had to leave. It was time.

* * *

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Neville asked, staring at the red-haired man with an eye-patch covering one eye. Tilting to his side, he focused at the shorter old man with a weird hair style, asking, "Are you injured?"

* * *

It was a white-haired exorcist, slashing down on another Akuma that had appeared. This time was a level three.

**…**

He had arrived at this part of England with Bookman and Bookman Junior a few hours ago. The war had not yet started when they had arrived and they stayed in forest near the Magical castle. He was informed by Bookman of the castle's name: Hogwarts and was told it was a school.

He was shocked, dumbfounded and had complained, jaws agape that if the war was to happen in the school, many of the young children will die. However, he knew, he could not interfere with this Magical war. It was not his. His war was here and he was sent to make a difference to his own war.

The Science Department Supervisor had said before the mission started that they will be going to the Wizarding World. He had obtained potions that would enable them to have limited magic in their veins for a period of time. It was informed that a war would be happening and thus, the bookmen will go. The white-haired exorcist will accompany to destroy Akumas while the other two will record the war. Innocence and Magic of the Wizarding World clashes in their elements and the people of the latter might not be able to see them or sense them. Innocence wielders contained a small amount of Innocence magic which Magic of the Wizarding World will reject against, making those Wizards and Witches unable to see them. However yet, the Science Department Supervisor had said that there are many things that are undiscovered. Some magical people had found the Black Order, offering their services to them, giving them the potion.

**…**

_Three hours._

He waited for three hours and the first horde of Akumas appeared. These Akuma's as he heard off one of the dumb-witted level twos, had detected high human acitivty from the castle and came. Yet, they cannot see the castle. To these Akumas, the castle was ancient Ruins and Allen wondered how he could see the castle.

He strike down another level three which let out a scream or a howl, either of which you would have preferred. The last of the Akumas were gone and Allen relaxed. He bounded down from the sky and landed skillfully on the grass. His Innocence deactivated, leaving him with a black arm with intricate patterns. His battle uniform was torn and tattered; only his pants was somehow left intact. The wounds from the battle ranged from huge gashed on the back to small cuts on the face. A sizeable wound bled from his head and he could feel the blood dripping downwards. He wiped away the blood with his right arm, the one without his Innocence, staining his white gloves red.

He combed his hair backwards using the sharp claws from his left arm and his hair stayed there, giving himself room on the forehead. He felt the cold wind blow against his empty forehead and he sighed. His eye activated once more as another horde of black objects flew closer.

Reactivating Crown Clown, the cloak extended and he pulled out the exorcism sword, leaving emptiness at the left shoulder. He jumped and continued slashing the air, slashing the Akumas, slashing black matter.

White hair was stained red and body was cut up with injuries. Allen landed, painfully on the soft grass, twisting his ankle the wrong way. He winced, almost bounding upwards and to destroy the last of Akumas when he saw the first Wizard since the start of the War.

He wanted to rush forward and stop the boy. He wanted to call out that there were Akumas but all was too late. A level one whirled his cannons towards Allen but the cannons on the back was facing the boy. Bullets were fired and Allen was sure two of the bullets had hit the boy.

But it had not.

The boy with messy hair and round spectacles walked out unharmed, covering his cloak on himself and he was gone from sight. Allen shouted out for the activation of Edge End, destroyed the level one totally.

The cursed eye activated training itself on the boy. It sensed a black soul from the young boy and yet, not an Akuma soul. The soul was dark. The soul was bounded with locks, tied up like a mummy but very much like the soul of level fours. The soul was gone. The only visible part about the soul, was the eyes. There was no distinct shape of a human, but only two white eyes. Chains tied up the black matters, covered with white bandages, like that of a baby but the two white eyes were more prominent than the white bandages.

After all, the eyes were staring _right_ at Allen.

The white-haired boy jumped upwards in shock as he saw the soul's eyes turning upturned in a smile and extended his cloak's white bandages to hold onto the level ones and threes left. The sword cut through several Akumas with a single swing. Reverting the sword back to the black claws, he stopped the last level three. He tapped the head of the Akuma and a yellow dot appeared as he cut it downwards, creating a yellow vertical line. Following that, another yellow dot appeared on the right arm of the level three and another horizontal line, creating a cross.

Why are you here, Allen asked the Akuma, smiling.

The Akuma laughed; the laughter echoed in Allen's head. However, it was not the Akuma that Allen had asked, but the Soul.

The Soul replied, Innocence.

Allen nodded and had the Akuma burst in ashes. He dropped to the ground, tired and weary to the bones. He fell, downwards, straight through the trees and branches. His Innocence deactivated along the way, the branches effectively cutting his skin apart.

Allen closed his eyes; he had no worries. The Akumas could not see the castle. That was the first indication that they could not sense Wizards as well. Perhaps, the magic in their veins prevents black matter from noticing them. The Wizards might not be able to see them as well.

Perhaps some could, but most could not.

Lavi had passed the message to Allen that they were done through the device on Allen's ear. He had also mentioned that the entire hall, no one could sense them or spot them even though they were in plain sight. (Or perhaps, they were just too lazy to acknowledge them.) The only one that saw and acknowledged them was a boy that was pretty stout.

Allen thought the boy he had just saw could not see him. After all, he had shouted so loud (Edge End) and yet, the boy had not as much turned to look in his direction.

It would seem he was wrong.

He landed, right in front of the boy with messy hair and round spectacles, thinking that he will be overlooked and passed. The boy had his hand out and a ring on his palm. He stopped looking down. Allen's eyes was closed and he simply hoped the boy will pass by them. Perhaps, magic of the Wizarding World could not mix with those that wield the Innocence. After all, Innocence was type of Magic. Ancient magic, like what the Bookman had said.

The messy-haired boy looked down and he spoke to the white-haired boy who opened his eyes in great shock. He scrambled out into the forest, making sure the messy-haired boy could not see him anymore before speaking into the device, telling Lavi that it was time.

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the white-haired boy on the ground and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

I thank you if you have added _**Who are you?**_ To your favourites. Please review to tell me how much you liked the story or even to provide constructive criticism to the story so that I can continue to improve.

* * *

**A/N**: I have been reading too many crossovers. Dammit. I wrote this story with only the first part in mind, where Lavi and Bookman was in Hogwarts' Great Hall recording down the hall while they treated their injured. That was the only part I had planned. The others was stemmed out when I realised it will be dumb that they stood there, rather out of nowhere, and no one could see them. It would have ended there if I had Harry to saw them. However, that wouldn't much give the reason for not being able to see them, right?

Therefore, I had Neville see them. Then Harry to see Allen who was fighting the Akumas.

In any case, if you understood this part in the middle where Komui was said to have given the Exorcists a potion to have magic in their veins. It's like this, if you have innocence magic and (harry potter) magic in your veins, then you can see the Exorcists. The Akuma part was simply because, the Magical people of the HP world had too much HP magic to see black matter or to be affected by them. The fact that they could see Exorcists was cause they could have innocence magic in their veins and the fact that the exorcists were humans with innocence magic as well. Geddit?

Well, if you don't you can always give me a PM, ill try my best to explain.

Now, going to **shameless **_advertising_: Do read my other HP-KHR crossover—_**Magic and Flames**_. There is also a few other KHR fanfics. Take a look at my fanfictions and drop by reviews as well! :)


End file.
